Turning Back Time
by clever.elks
Summary: Neal turns fourteen again; but his memories stay the same. To everyone's surprise.. what'll happen when they find out, Baelfire is really Neal Cassidy? -Credit to OUATLovr for some of the ideas/inspiration!-
1. Chapter 1: Counterclockwise

**This story is based off of 'Turning Back Time' by OUATLovr. I just really loved it, and thought I could make my own version. I hope this is okay with you.**

 **The line breaks are the 'OUAT' Commercials. Trying to make this as show-like as possible! Thank you, please R &R, you'd make me so happy!**

* * *

Emma was chasing Baelfire, Rumple's son, little did she know that she knew the boy; now grown into a man, a few years older than her.

"YAAH!" She hollered, tumbling onto him, shifting him on his back as she departed after looking at the man's face. "Neal?" She said in a whispered voice, severely shell-shocked with all of the weight of pressure and surprise.

"Emma?" Neal said in much confusement as Emma had. "Wha..what are you doing here?" He began, getting to his knees with Emma's still shocked expression ripped onto her face, all of her feminine features crunching up, threatening tears to pour from her face.

"You're from there? Do you have any idea who I am, who I'm from?" She stammered in disbelief. "I can't believe you never told me!" Her beady eyes stood and nearly cried. "And, even for worse, your father is Rumpelstiltskin?"

"He sent you Emma?" Neal's voice filled with betrayal and fury. He'd been running from his father, all his life because he broke their deal. He was a coward.

* * *

"Bae, I'm sorry," His father's voice was filled with remorse as like he used to comfort his child.

"Don't," Neal felt the same betrayal feeling. "I'll never forgive you for what you've done." As much h as Rumple didn't want to admit it, his son was telling every bit of the truth. He would never love him like this, not old and grown fatherless.

"Bae.." He began breaking off his sentence as he held up a box against his palm on the cane. "I'm sorry for what I've done, I can't rewrite the past.." Neal rose a brow. "..But I can recreate it."

Rumple opened the box as a purple smoke engulfed his son from all sides.

"I'm sorry, Bae, it's the only way." His face wrinkled up, threatening tears. Neal attempted to shout out a plea as he inhaled the smoke, on accident. Magic ran throughout his veins as he collapsed to his knees.

Rumple hurried over to assist his son. Everything in Neal's perspective was hazy, he couldn't see much of anything.

"Hurry along, now." His father insisted with a grim expression, but happiness in his eyes.

"What did you do?" He acted as if he just passed out, which he did, getting to his legs.

"Why, nothing. You just fell asleep, must've been something you ate." He motioned him to a couch as he felt Neal's arms. They felt.. slimmer, much like a child's, or at least Rumple imagined it. Every passing moment, his muscle slowly deflated. But very, very slowly.

"I have to get back to Henry," Neal jerked off Rumple's grip. "..And Tamara, and Emma." He added on.

"But, Bae, if you feel like this again.. come to me," His desperate son hadn't heard more or less. He hurried out the door.

"..You will come back soon, Baelfire."

* * *

Neal pocketed his smaller hands to his coat pockets, like he hadn't noticed any change at all. "What did he do to me? He did something, I know it." Neal thought aloud. He approached Granny's, and saw everyone in there, celebrating; something, to say the least.

"Hey, Emma?" He walked in, more skinny now. "What's going on?"

"We're celebrating Kathryn's return," Henry replied as if popping out of nowhere, instead of Emma whom he had called for. "'Cause we're happy Snow didn't murder her."

"'We're so glad you didn't kill Mrs. Nolan'," Mary Margaret read aloud, laughing, whilst holding a card made by her class.

"..Kathryn, who's that again, Henry?"

"King Midas' daughter, Abigal, or former bride of Gramps Charming." Henry said.

"Oh, okay. Where's your mother?" His voice cracked the slightest, as it went up a little bit higher and his height went down by about twenty centimeters.

"She's in the hallway,"

"Thanks, kid." Neal thanked him, ruffling his hair as he began having a hard time walking in his now gapped shoes. "Emma?" He said, raising his voice, only to be greeted with yet another voice crack. His voice scooped even higher, he sounded like he was in his mid twenties instead of almost thirty.

"Oh! Neal, where have you been?" Emma recoiled herself back from a telephone, holding her red leathered jacket in hand.

"Apparently at my father's shop.." His scarf appeared to cover his chin, now. He shrunk around the size of Emma's. His facial hair departed; but his scarf was covering this process.

"Hey, Neal, have you lost weight or something?" She'd lift Neal's, now Baelfire's arm in weight, up.

"Err! No." He said, his Neal voice vaguely there anymore, as he swiped back his arm in childish embarrassment. His chin, nose, and facial features slowly changed alongside his facial hair. He'd grow smaller, every two minutes until he'll eventually pass Henry's height.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"..Yes, yes, it must be nothing.." Less than a sliver of his voice was left as Neal. It was completely Bae's now. He felt his vocal cords changing and shifting as he gulped. "I have to go!" He tried out his best Neal impression, uncontrollably blurting out -again, like a child..- as his clothing began drooping over him. After he nearly yelled at Emma, he took a break out to the restrooms slamming and locking the doors.

His clothing looked like a heave of rags over his body, as he struggled to get himself to the mirror overhead. He ripped off his scarf to see his clear chin, you could see the skin of it crystal clear now.

"Oh my god.." His head and neck was only seen in his sharp reflection on the mirror. As he stood, shell-shocked, the transformation appeared to accelerate. Neal's vision got partly covered by his rapidly growing shaggy hair. It looked pitch as his hair ripened to darkened brunette. His eyes got sharper and somewhat larger. They gained a softer, hazel color and his face and body was now Baelfire.

He stood before himself at the mirror, recognizing the young persona. He felt the urge to scream, to scream in peril, but of course that would attract attention. He was now fourteen.

* * *

"Wha? What am I going to do!?" He brushed his hair out of his face, as his clothes didn't fit much at all anymore, unlike earlier. He stared through a space between the doors hinges, to see the hall. "Emma's still there!" He began panicking, as his Baelfire side sort of took over. He stood, deciding himself.

"It's now or never!" Bae thought aloud. THe door slowly opened as he scampered out of there, as quickly as he could, but his ragged like clothing would slow him down. Bae ran past Emma with a flash of dark clothing and hair.

"What?" SHe said in confusion. Bae realized, that he was in draped clothing in a room full of people; as if he didn't have enough problems, even worse, they were adult Bae's clothing. "Where are you - Neal?" Emma broke off when she saw the bathroom doors' wide open. -it was a one stall room, too- She walked inside. She suspected he left her; but, where did that boy come from?

"Oh my god, what am I going to do..!" Bae said, in complete fear. Luckily, he was small enough not to be noticed. "Urk.." He said as Leroy -Grumpy-, Dr. Hopper -Jiminy-, and Marco -Geppetto- shoved past him.

"Huh?" Emma said, picking up Neal's scarf, the one Bae ripped from his neck. She triumphed through the hallway. Bae heard her coming from a mile away; he shuffled to a booth, crouching down to hide himself from the light stands. "Has anybody seen Neal?" Emma held up Neal's scarf as Bae dared to look. Diners and everyone shrugged as a response, as the bell rang and the door to the diner opened.

"I'm sorry, am I late?" Regina came in carrying a tray wrapped in tinfoil. "I made lasagna." She sat down the tray on a counter. Everyone, including the diners again, turning their attention to Regina as Emma was still clutching Neal's scarf high.

"Who invited you?" Leroy got up in Regina's face.

"Emma, Emma Swan." She pushed Leroy on his nose with her index finger away from her, giving herself some personal space. Emma nodded with her beady eyes fixed on Neal's scarf as she lowered it. "Well? Did I crash the celebration?"

"You sure DID, sister-"

"No.. It's just, Neal's missing." Bae couldn't resist it anymore, he popped his head from the booth, staring at all of the angered Storybrooke characters. "I just found his scarf, just now. Did anybody see him leave, or even see anybody leave?" Murmurs arose from the crowd. Bae had to strain himself not to scream; I'm here, Emma! It's me, Neal! He rolled up his thick sleeves, and took off his oversized jacket. He had to tuck on his shirt, tightening his buckled jeans. He didn't look very convincing for a child.

"No." Dr. Hopper finally answered for the crowd.

"I didn't see anybody in the parking lot, either." Regina answered, taking off her black leathered gloves as Emma peered over at the lone black car which belonged to Regina.

"Then where did he go?" Emma tucked Neal's scarf into her pockets. "People just don't disappear." Rumple came from the door, while Bae looked at him with flaring eyes. _He_ probably did this. He thought.

"Well, then." Regina began, only to be interrupted.

"Have you seen my _boy_?" The last word made Bae cringe, his certainty became a truth. He did it for certain!

"No, he's gone." Emma shoved her hand into her pocket and plunged the scarf at Rumple, acting like she was gripping for his heart, attempting to rip it out with her bare hands. "He said he was with you last, where is Neal?"

"..Actually, _no_ , what did _you_ do to _him_? He was acting strangely."

"Why, nothing, Miss Swan. If my son was missing, I'd be _plenty_ worried. He isn't missing." He said with that smug lying grin on his face; Bae recognized it right away. "But have you seen a boy _at all_?"

"I don't know, and if I even did, I don't know where they went." She shot back, obviously not feeling to help Bae's papa.

"Then, please tell me if you do." Rumple clutched his cane, and took his leave. Bae knew who his cowardly father would be talking about, he was talking about him.

"Everyone, I'm going out to look for Neal, Henry -" Emma began.

"I'll go with you! Perfect plan, let's call it operation.." Henry thought as he stared at his birth mother.

"No.." Emma went to her knees, putting her hands over Henry's jacket fabricated shoulders. "You, you are staying here with David." Henry wrinkled his eyebrows in somewhat disappointment for a reply, and he nodded along.

"Okay, mom." And, with that Emma flicked on her red leathered jacket, and headed out the door to her yellow small car. Regina would wait impatiently to finally be alone with Henry, after the conversation was over he put one arm around her son.

"Do you want some of my lasagna, Henry?" She smiled. Bae saw this as a chance to escape; so he did. He lunged out of the backdoor, dragging his large jacket under a arm.

"Urk!" He groaned and gasped. "Have to find papa.." He realized what he had said, he never called him that unless it was for reasons. But he was too determined to find the shop and exhausted to correct himself. For some reason, he couldn't exactly remember the location. Bae searched, and searched until he found the antique and old trinkets shop. Mr. Gold's shop.

"Where are you?!" He barged into the door, the little bell rattling. He saw his papa with Belle, as he stood and stared in shock.

"Bae?" Rumple turned around, as Belle departed from his arms.

"..What _are_ you doing? With _this_ woman?" Bae looked absolutely as surprised as Rumple was. "Better yet what did you do to me?" His bagged shirt then hung out as he leaned in and stared at Rumple. Belle recognized the bagged clothing, as Bae slammed down his oversized jacket.

"Bae, this is Belle." He walked towards Bae, seeming like he didn't hear what he said after 'what did you do to me'? "And what do you mean _what did I do to_ you?"

"You did something. I'm.. I'm.." He stammered at the words, as his voice ran dry. Belle stared at Bae for a few moments.

"Rumple, this is your son..?"

"Yes, yes.. Belle." He closed his eyes and opened them again to fix them back on Baelfire. He finished walking towards him, as they were just a few hairs apart. "Son, what do you mean?"

"I.." He couldn't finish it in front of Belle, she was a lady. And she apparently liked his papa, for reasons he couldn't explain. Was she a slave? Being forced to act out on his papa? "..But, what are you doing with.. Belle.." He caught onto her name as he cringed his fingers together thinking of the correct words to say. He began talking like he did as he was fourteen years old, while he was still out in the Enchanted Forest before he was blown to London with Wendy Darling. Boy, he missed her.

"We.. have something, special, Bae." Bae was shocked to hear this, especially from his father. Did he mean love? He was the dark one, he only cared for magic. He even chose it over him. "I've been spent years looking for you, Bae!" He said, his eyes threatening tears.

"Yet you did this.." Bae closed his eyes, in betrayal. He expected as much as he thought of his father as a coward. "..But why? Couldn't you leave Tamara and I be?"

"This has nothing to do with your wedded one." Rumple said with a calm tone, not even seeming to be upset but rather disappointed and hurt. "I wanted to start over, Bae, turn the clock back; counterclockwise."

"So this is what it is all about? For a moment, I thought you'd change, you were worth my time. But, no of course I was wrong." He scoffed. "And I'm glad, you broke our promise." He straightened his posture to face his now tall father towering over him. "You broke our deal." He never heard Bae talk in such a tone, he was always.. different. He pointed his finger to his chest, where Rumple's heart lies.

"..Ru..Rumple, I should go," Belle began.

"No, I got this." Rumple held Bae's hands and looked him in the eyes. "I had to, Bae, I love you son." He said, lowering his voice to a whisper. Bae had the urge to fight back, flick his hands away. But he couldn't tell. Was he telling the truth now? Or was he still pretending? "I didn't mean to break the deal, after that happened, I dedicated myself to finding you.." He looked to Belle behind them.

"..Until I found Belle, she's, she's so wonderful. She's made me stronger." He let go of Bae's hands, as he reflexed them behind his back. "Bae, please give me a second chance, please." He pleaded slowly.

"You're _really_ going to change? For _me_?" Bae took in a sharp breath and then looked back to his papa's face. He read his eyes, they began to tear up. "I've been running from you my entire life. You left me fatherless. But.." Hope spread across Belle's face as she shot a slim smile for the two, reuniting father and son.

"Are you really.. Really going to -"

"Give you a second chance..? I.. I guess, so.." Bae gave in, he had no use in arguing. Rumple had powers now, and he was the Dark One. And, Bae turned back fourteen years old; he has no strength or willpower against his papa, the Dark One.

"Oh, Bae." He reached in as Bae sheepishly held out his arms and they hugged. Belle shed a large smile now as she couldn't help, but let a few happy chuckles escape from her mouth. "I _promise_. I _promise_ I will change!" Hope now sparkled in his eyes. He let go at Bae as he had a crooked grin on his face.

"So, this is the Baelfire Rumple has been talking about.." Belle walked towards the two, now that they were done hugging. "Rumple.. talked about you a lot." Bae looked rather surprised, but he assumed this confirmed his papa's concern and care for him.

" _You_ did?"

"Of course I did, Bae,"

"He _loves_ you Bae." Belle finished for him, as if she knew exactly what he was thinking. "Why not we go to Granny's..?" She suggested. Rumple seemed to agree, but Bae looked a bit disturbed. He stared at his oversized clothing draped on his body.

"Err, but, these clothes.. I mean, my clothes, are oversized." He looked back up at Belle and Rumple. "I can barely walk." Bae was right, he had to nearly limp everywhere. He was even more exhausted from walking all the way to the shop.

"Well, Baelfire, I might have some clothing in my possession." Belle said, since she hung around Emma, Regina and Henry somewhat she had some clothing fit for Henry. Bae looked around Henry's size, too, so it would make sense. She reached into a bag she sat on the counter and held out a fold of clothing.

"Are you sure this'll fit me..?" He looked rather disturbed. He never had fit clothing for a fourteen year old for.. years, more than twenty. Belle nodded in positivity, as he shuffled himself to a private room. He took off his bagged clothing, in fit for the ones Belle had handed him. "Doesn't look so bad?" He would check himself out in the mirror. He wore a blue buttoned shirt with a folded collar, regular slacks, shoes and all of those. He came from the room as Rumple and Belle were waiting patiently.

"I'm ready." He finally said.

"Then let's go.." Belle wrapped a arm around his shoulders. Bae hadn't even thought to question about when he'd return to normal, honestly he was getting a tad used to it. I mean, it isn't so bad being young, it could be.. nice.. he thought to himself. He was questioning his young persona himself, but he couldn't decide to rather stay young to grow back up. But what about Henry? Let him grow up even more fatherless? And Emma, and Tamara?

He was too wrapped up in himself, until they walked along the streets. Bae looked around the buildings as if he hadn't recognized them, at all. They made their way to Granny's, as Bae hesitated to go inside. The celebrating was almost over, but it was _still_ happening.

"Hey. What am I going to do? You can't tell me I'm your son because they think adult me is _your_ son." He stared up at Rumple with concern on his face. He stared with a crooked expression, yet again. "Then there'd be tension." He crossed his arms as Belle took her hand off of Bae's back. "Lots, and lots, _and lots_ of tension." He exaggerated a bit, being fourteen he acted like one on accident.

"We'll just say you're with me, Bae." Belle huggled Bae close to her. Bae felt quite comfortable against Belle's warm presence. If they truly were to be married, he suppose he'd enjoy Belle as a mother. "Then there _won't_ be tension." They walked into the diner, now a bit more confident. The things that now worried Bae the most was _Henry_. What if he recognized him from that large book Mary Margaret gave him? That wouldn't be good.

Bae looked around the diner, to see if he could spot Emma. Surely she would recognize Bae since _he_ ran past her at the bathrooms. It seemed to be clear of Emma.

They took a booth nearby the hallways and he sat, fiddling with his fingers. He would sit next to Belle, snug against the walls of the diner. Ruby came by, and asked to take their order.

"Iced tea with hamburgers," Belle and Rumple answered for them. Belle loved iced tea and hamburgers, and Rumple didn't mind it. But Bae hadn't never payed attention to teas but hamburgers were fine to him too. It'd be the first meal with family he had in a very long time.

"Okay, Belle. Who's the boy?" Ruby asked, writing down their order on a padded paper.

"He's with me, that's all. I decided he'd like to hang with me and Rumple." She put her arm around Bae and wrapped him close to her smiling. Luckily, Ruby -Red I guess- bought it. She turned off to the kitchen to prepare their food.

First Granny came over with their teas, and Belle quickly sipped a few. Henry was over with Regina and his grandparents. Henry couldn't help but look at Baelfire, and recognize him a tad without the book. He would notice he looked like Neal.

"Gramps, look at that. Doesn't it look weird? Mr. Gold is with Belle and a boy." He tugged at his grandpa's shoulder to look at Baelfire, sipping his tea barely with who he said with.

"No, he must just be with Belle." Charming turned back his attention to Snow as they continued their warm conversation. Henry felt like walking over, but he didn't know the boy as much as he thought he did, he didn't. He took a long bite of Regina's lasagna and drank his hot cocoa.

Bae hadn't noticed, but Emma walked inside the diner with the bell jingling. As all of the diners and everyone, not including the two men and woman at the booth, looked to Emma.

"I didn't find him. No trace," She said with a lump in her throat. She obviously hadn't looked in Rumple's shop; because if she did, she'd find Neal's jacket, now oversized for Neal. "Maybe we'll find him tomorrow.." Bae finally snapped back to reality as Granny sat down their meals and turned back to Emma.

"You really didn't find anything, girl?"

"Of course not, if I did I wouldn't be in here saying 'I didn't find him'." She nearly snapped at Granny in distress, she was tired, exhausted and worried for Neal. He did really disappear without a trace; aside from his scarf and the untouched jacket on Rumple's counter at his dealers' antique shop. "Henry? What's up?" She sat at the counter in between her parents, looking at him. "Kiddo?"

She turned her head to what Henry was fixed on; Baelfire.

* * *

"Kid, what're you looking at?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. It's just, doesn't that kid look familiar somehow?" Henry kept his eyes fixed on him, as he ate happily with Belle and his papa. Now that Emma did think about it, he sort of did look like Neal even if it was from that side of his head. But then she shook up her thoughts, everyone nowadays reminds her of Neal.

"Probably nothing. You want to be friends with him? Why not go up to them?" She said, reassuring him, changing the subject barely.

"What? He's with Mr. Gold, though, and Belle.."

"So? Don't judge him that way." Emma patted Henry's back. "Maybe he's very nice." She got up from the counter.

"Maybe, maybe not."

As the very small group finished their meal, Bae putted all of the utensils, plates, and glasses onto a tray as Rumple left the bill there, Belle took Bae's hand as they walked out.

"Oh, wait, we have to talk, Belle. Bae would you mind to wait out here?" Rumple remembered. "It's very important." He walked in with Belle without saying a word, not letting Bae reply at all.

"Okay, Papa." He couldn't realize what he said, again, as Emma and Henry overheard.

"Did you hear that?" Henry scooped his head low behind the counter as Emma followed along. "He said _papa_ , and I think Rumple has only one son. What if that's what happened to my dad?"

Emma thought about it. It was a possibility, I mean, Neal was acting pretty strange. He seemed.. smaller, I hadn't noticed, Emma thought to herself. "But, isn't that not possible?" Emma denied her own logic, then. It was true, nobody deaged besides Malcolm, Rumple's dad and Henry's great grandpa.

"I still think it's my dad." Henry said with a convincing look. "Please, please check him out? Please?" He pleaded. Emma couldn't let her son down, so she patted his back again.

"I'll look into it.." Emma got up from the stool, as she made sure Bae was alone. She got towards the door as Bae barely spotted her. He walked off quickly, until it turned into a lashed out chase. Emma chased Bae around main street, until they reached the park. "YAAH!" She hollered, tumbling onto him. Bae yelped, and fell down onto his back. Emma turned him over as she started to spat at his face until she realized something.

"..Your _eyes.._ " Emma stared straight into them, recognizing the soft hazel color of Neal's. " _Who_ are _you_..?!" She said completely shell-shocked, much like Bae was in the bathroom. "You have Neal's eyes!"

* * *

 **DUN-DUN-DUN. That's the end for now! Please, please, please R &R. It's really appreciated! c: Until next time! - NACaribbean**


	2. Chapter 2: English Quarter

**Hi! Sorry for the wait, this is kind of short. Please enjoy. ~3 Bae is my Bae! :D R &R **

* * *

Bae stared at Emma in absolute fear. He had no way to answer, he was completely terrified of her, towered above him. Especially when he is now fourteen years old, he had no willpower or strength to fight back.

"Answer me!"

"W.. Why should I answer to you..?!" Bae stammered in fear. "I..I don't know you!" He urged to grit his teeth, he didn't really tell Emma lies anymore; he barely even paid attention to her at all, really, mostly his precious time was spent on Tamara. He stared into Emma's blue prison, into her eyes trying to get he was telling the truth.

Emma then realize what she was doing to the poor boy, Bae lie down, terrified, still scared of her. He couldn't explain why, but he felt like he hardly knew Emma quite at all for the moment. She looked back into his soft eyes, and got up.

"I..I'm sorry, I just.."

"Uhm, it's.. it's fine." he got up brushing off his clothing, hiding blushes face. He couldn't explain this either, and felt like a normal emotion. He couldn't express what he felt through words, only actions, emotions, feelings, and sounds. Emma was now twenty eight while Neal degressed to fourteen again. This made things incredibly awkward. "W..Why were you chasing me?" He'd say as if he hadn't known.

"You look like someone I know, Kid." But then again, everyone nowadays looks like Neal. She couldn't seem to get the man out of her head at all, and this boy vaguely reminded her of Neal, a lot.

Bae felt like asking her, who, while he already knew. He rubbed a bruise he received from the short, one sided quarry. Rolling up his sleeve, there lied the bruise on his elbow, much the size of a English quarter. Emma leaned towards the now small Neal.

"..Does it hurt..?" She'd whisper, touching the purple blob on his skin. As much as he expected, he winced with a slight 'aah', Bae's skin was probably more delicate. "I..I'm sorry." She let it escape her lips again, as she took in a sharp breath.

"You know, it's probably just nothing.." Bae laughed shakily. "I..I have to get back to the diner," Trying to walk forward, he wasn't very successful. His legs shook in the weak body he was now in, he fell forward as Emma rushed over recoiling her arms under his, catching his fall.

"Here, let me drive you.. or at least help you."

"But, wait," Bae stammered, then discontinued when Emma took both of his hands. He walked alongside her, staring at her pale, delicate looking hands. His expression looked as if he remembered a brilliant memory. "What's your name?" He piped up.

"Err, Sheriff Swan."

"Your _real_ name." He said, in a fake, scowling tone.

"Emma Swan," She rolled her eyes at Bae. "Why are you so interested anyway?" She pocketed her left hand into her red pocket as she walked, or rather dragged, Bae back to Granny's Diner. He pouted a good few moments before he replied with a 'just wondering'.

Just when they approached the establishment, his Papa and Belle came out.

"Rumpelstiltskin," Emma began as Bae barely spotted them, and when he did he sprinted off into Belle's arms. Emma pocketed her other hand, and her posture sank. "Find anything at all involving Neal?" She glared at Bae again for a moment. Something was more than ordinary with him, she could tell.

"No, unfortunately." He stroked Bae's hair softly, and leaned to whisper into his ear.

"You seem really attached to that boy, huh?" Emma rose her suspicious about the boy. Maybe Henry was right, she thought. Maybe this boy really is Neal.. "Hey, what's his name?"

"Well, Ms. Swan -"

"Bae." Baelfire answered for his father. As the name escaped his mouth, Rumple looked at him like he was shocked. Emma remembered when Rumplestiltskin called Neal _Bae_ in _New York._ "I mean.." Bae covered his mouth getting the hint he shouldn't had said that.

"Let's go," Rumple whispered into his ear. After being said that, Belle cupped her hand around Bae's palm as they walked off. Emma stood there astonishingly, and as she mouthed words her throat became dry.

"Baelfire was _Neal's_ name.."

* * *

Bae sat on a couch in his papa's shop while Belle and him were talking. He rested his chin on his hands, while his elbows were supporting on his knees. Damn, I'm beginning to forget.. Bae said silently to himself, as he held his head in agony.

"That damn spell just isn't going to change my age, it's going to.." He didn't finish as Belle walked in. "..Oh, hello, Belle.." He straightened his posture to sit up correctly and straight. He placed his hands in his lap as Belle shuffled her hips onto the couch with him.

"Bae, your papa wanted me to.." She gestured her hands into a circular sphere rotation. "..Get to know you better."

"You seem really nervous Belle."

"Well, I wasn't expecting a child, certainly not one of my own." Belle fiddled with her fingers uncomfortably. Bae didn't really respond. While she said 'expecting a child' Bae sharply took a breath in and a cough. "This is probably all unreal to you -"

"Well, where's my papa? Him and I.. need to talk." He furred his eyebrows interrupting Belle. Belle would be a wonderful mother if he was truly fourteen, but he wasn't, Milah is his mother. But she's dead too. "Sorry, Belle it's just really important."

He shuffled back up off the couch, as Belle bit her lip replying 'okay'. But, this wasn't okay. It's not okay that I'm fourteen years old again! Bae thought furiously. He barged into Rumple's potion room while he was making a blue liquid potion in a small vile. He poured a blood red liquid into it and a dragon scale, and stirred it together.

"Oh, Bae.." He sat it down and slid it behind a book before he could get a good glance at it. But Bae didn't come for that. He didn't care. "What are you doing here?" Rumple acted as if he were surprised.

"Turn me back. I never asked to be fourteen again, and I'm.. I'm loosing memories.." He scowled at his papa. Rumple rose a brow, looking like he was going to laugh at him. "..What.?" Bae stared at Rumple.

"It's all about the process. I can't stop it now." As Rumple answered, Bae felt as if he got smacked in the face.

"Your lying!" He shot back uncontrollably at him. "You know there's way, your not telling me, that's it!"

"There's not, I'm simply telling the truth.." Rumple clutched his cane, Bae could imagine it cracking up, being destroyed and being shattered to the floor. He is _lying_.

* * *

Emma arose from her pillow and held her head with one hand in the need to scream.

"That kid, I can't.." She messed with her words, she couldn't find the right ones. "..Baelfire.." She got up from her mattress and rushed towards the door. She couldn't leave Mary Margaret, she thought.

"I'll just be out on main street," She went up and whispered into her ear. After that was finished, Emma grabbed her leathered jacket and ran out the door. She took out her walkie talkie that Henry and her used for Operation Cobra.

"Henry? Henry, code red," Emma repeated code red a couple of times. It took a few moments for a reply, and who replied was a groggy Henry.

"What's the situation ~ Zzz.." He dozed off a bit. "I mean, what's up?!" He snapped back awake.

"Neal - Your dad is still missing, and I think I found out why. Meet me at Granny's. Seven sharp, kid, tomorrow night."

"Huh? Okay." Henry clicked off his walkie talkie and dozed back to sleep. It was around eleven 'o'clock, according to the clock on the public library. It would be a while. To kill the time, Emma went to Mr. Gold's antique shop.

"Closed.."

Bae could notice Emma from the couch, where he'd be sleeping. What is she doing here..? Bae thought to himself. Emma jammed the door knob angrily, acting to break in.

"What is she doing..?!" Bae crouched up and supported himself on the couches' thick arms. "Trying to break in.." Bae crept up to the window and peeked at Emma, but she was too concentrated on trying to get in.

"Damn hel -"

"Psst.." He whispered, rasping his knuckles on the glass door's windows. "I can help you in." He mouthed the words as Emma stood and just stared. Emma came for him, yet he came to her. Bae motioned for her to go around the building.

When Emma got there, fortunately, Bae opened the door for her. Emma cautiously walked in, and rubbed her gun trigger like she suspected a trap. Then something caught her eye; Neal's jacket.

"How'd you think I'd be here?" Bae asked.

"Your really attracted to Belle and Rumple. I'd suspect as much.. Bae," She struggled not to say Neal. "I have a few questions for you, Bae."

"Let's not talk here, my papa's all ears."

"Then where do you oppose we go?" Emma thought aloud. Bae pressed his fingertips on his chin, pondering in thought. "How bout Granny's?" She added on, and suggested. "Seven sharp?"

"Done." He shifted his head around the room. "You should go, Emma, my papa will find you." Emma nodded and sprinted back out the door. Bae carefully shut the door and sighed in relief. When his elbow slightly touched the door he let out a soft and silent scream. "Agh!" He grabbed his elbow where the bruise expanded by just a tad.

"Papa will be so upset with me." He rolled down his sleeves firmly, cautiously making sure nobody would see. It was definitely a English quarter, now. Gotta get back to sleep, Bae thought even yawning himself. The bruise would sting, as he got situated back on the cushions of the couch.

He was now _definitely_ forgetting.

* * *

"Sorry, Emma, it took me a while to convince mom." Henry slid into the booth while the diners began to fill up. "What do you want to talk about? What's so important?" He lowered his voice to a whisper.

"Your dad? Neal, I think I found a clue leading to him." Granny sat down their orders, chicken strips and a hamburger with iced tea.

"Oh, yeah? What's that -" As Henry was interrupted Bae slid next to Emma. "..Who's?" He almost recognized the boy, aside from the fact he was Neal, he recognized Bae from his Once Upon a Time book.

"Hi, Emma.." He rasped. He pretended like he didn't know Henry. "What did you want to ask me?" He continued.

"Henry, this is Bae, and Bae this is Henry. Just real quickly, do you remember a life before this one?"

"..." Bae sat silently thought to himself for a while. "What kind of life?"

"Oh, I don't know, if you were older before? Does the name Neal ring a bell?"

"Neal? Neal Cassidy, yeah." Bae said. At that very moment Henry and Emma looked at each other as Bae sighed deeply. He acted like he just realized a great memory. "Oh! Henry, Emma, it's me Neal!" He blurted out and sat up in his chair breathing heavily.

" _Neal_?"

"Yes!" He cried out silently and balled his fists to the counter, slamming it lightly. "My damn father did this to me. He did this _he_ did this, it's all his fault." Bae felt like he needed to grab something and throw it at the wall. "Emma, what am I going to _do_?! I'm fourteen again, I, I.." He slumped his body down on the counter.

"I'm _losing_ my mind Emma." He stretched out his arms and unfolded his hands.

"W..wait, how did this happen to you in the first place?"

"He..he said he'd turn back the clock. _Counterclockwise_. He turned me back fourteen, Emma. He did this, I..I.."

"Neal, calm down." Emma took both of Bae's hands in front of her and Henry, as Henry stared confused. "We'll turn you back, we promise, won't we Henry?" Henry nodded in agreement. Who wants his father to be a fourteen year old? Bae tried to look back up, but he could tell his eyes were overflowing now.

"It's even worse, Emma. I'm forgetting almost everything about my life," He sighed deeply once more, taking in more inhales and sat up swallowing a lump in his throat. "I almost forgot about you and Henry." Bae slipped his hands out from Emma's much more larger ones, and inhaled another lump in his throat.

 _Much worse_ , very worse, Bae thought to himself silently.

"You should stay with us, Neal," Emma took his hand again, even though he didn't care. She squeezed it tightly and looked down at his new face. Well, not really new. "It'll be more safe, at least, without Rumple there." She sighed awkwardly. She was dealing with her previous 'boyfriend' as a fourteen year old, and he was bawling his eyes out.

"What about Rumple, or whatever you call him nowadays.."

"He probably won't find out.." Henry said, piping into the conversation. He stared awkwardly too, as Bae wiped his salty tears from his cheek. He stared embarrassedly as he realized he was crying in front of them. "Mom, we should go until Mr. Gold and my mom -Regina- find out." Everyone soon finished their meals as they stacked their plates to the side of the booth's table.

"Yes, yes we should, let's go Neal.." She said Neal a bit more slowly and thoroughly.

"Right." Bae looked at the diners and hid his face under his shirt for a bit until his cheeks dried and turned to a peach color. "Let's.. let's go before anybody sees me.. this is embarrassing." He'd come to his full senses again, as he rushed off next to Henry and Emma.

They walked off into Emma's yellow car, as Bae and Henry sat together in the back seats instead of the ordinary up front shotgun. They drove out of Granny's to Blanchard Loft. Emma parked the car as she yelled out, 'we're here!'

"I haven't been here since Tamara and I visited.." Bae sniffed, as they walked up to apartment three and opened up the door. Mary Margaret wasn't home, in fact, nobody was. "Where should I sleep?"

"You can sleep with me." Henry said. He didn't seem so uncomfortable unlike Bae did. "I mean, it's almost ten."

"Henry is right, Neal, we should get some sleep. Henry, go brush up." Emma said as Henry nodded, sprinting off into the bathrooms. Emma took off her jacket and hung it on a coatrack they had a while ago. "I'm going to change. Neal, Henry's room is upstairs."

"Okay.." Bae said, as Emma went to her bed and tucked herself in. She goes to sleep _really_ quickly, now, Bae thought to himself. Henry took a while to brush up. "I might as well make me some hot cocoa before I go to sleep." He poured a gallon sized milk carton into a glass, as he heated it up in the microwave.

"Hey, dad! You should come brush up too before Emma gets mad at us." Bae laughed to himself. Henry insisted for his mom to call him that, until he could actually call her, well, mom.

"Coming, Henry."

Just as Bae left, purple smoke engulfed the room barely extending towards Emma and Mary Margaret's bed. Rumple appeared as the smoke departed, as the milk finished heating up, he opened up the microwave and dropped some of the blue liquid into the drink.

"This'll come out just nicely.." Rumple said, clutching his cane as he left the room, checking to see if he left anything untouched. The blue liquid sank into the milk, acting as if it was never put there in the first place. "This time, for sure, we'll start over."

"I'm done, Henry." He dashed over to the microwave to find it open. "Huh. Maybe Emma did it." He looked around the cabinets, not knowing where anything was or where it could be. "Hey Henry, do you have any hot cocoa packets around here?"

"No." Henry yelled back, and spat into the sink's bowl finishing brushing up.

"Well, I _can't_ waste this.." Bae cupped his hands around the cup of hot milk, and walked up the stairs. He sat it down on his and Henry's bed stand, and got comfortable enough under the covers. "..Here we go," He said as he slowly drank the cup, he sat it down on the bed stand barely landing it correctly.

His vision got blurry, as he rest his head on the pillow. He moaned a bit before Henry came up the stairs, as he became heavy in sleep. His head felt very light on the pillow, and it also felt like a pillow.

"Good night, dad." Henry said groggily, as he smacked his lips together tucking himself in, while Bae never had a reply.

* * *

 **Here we go! This** **is the end of chapter two. I hope you guys enjoyed, it took me a while to come up with ideas. And, what do you think Rumple gave Baelfire? Guess. I hope you guys can figure it out.**

 **~R &R Please! Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3: New Life, New Clothes

**Holy Crap I am so sorry for the wait! I had lost track of time, best excuse ever *sarcasm*, and forgot about this. It took me a while to think up ideas but here you guys go! R &R Please it really helps.**

 **Haha it's almost been a full month sorry for the wait!**

 **Annd this is as short as hell! xD**

* * *

Bae was fast asleep when morning came. The sun glared at Henry's eyes, as he yawned, stretching his arms. He turned to look towards Bae, finding he was still asleep.

"I should probably let him sleep."He grinned, making his way down the stairs. Bae kept banging his head softly against the metal of the bed's frame, letting slight groans slip, and escape his lips. "Hey, mom? Dad is still asleep." Henry pointed his thumb besides his shoulder.

"Really, now?" Emma thought to herself. Neal was _never_ a heavy sleeper. "You're sure? Was he just playing?" She cautiously struck, running her three fingers in her rich blonde hair.

Henry nodded. He probably was just sleeping because of the bad day they all had yesterday. It was hard on Bae, hard on Henry, and hard on Emma.

Emma prepared a breakfast, as Mary Margaret was still sound asleep as well. She cracked a egg over a frying pan above the stove, setting the handle down as she looked for an spatula.

"Mom, making scrambled eggs?"

"Yes Henry." She rolled her eyes, finally grabbing the spatula. "Go wash up, Henry, I smell your breath from here." She lightly laughed, straightening her posture above the stove.

She jambled the eggs with the spatula head, as Henry muttered, making his way down the hallway towards the bathroom and wash room. A sent of pleasure aroused from the eggs, as Mary Margaret aroused as well. She sniffed up the delicious smell.

"Good morning, Mary Margaret."

"Good morning Emma.." She sat up from the bed, as she slipped her feet into a pair of slippers. She got up straight, and fixed the comforters rather quickly. "..Let me help you with that."

She took the frying pan's handle from Emma's hand, as she continued on making the breakfast herself. "How did you sleep?" Mary Margaret asked from her shoulder.

"Not very well, I suppose. Honestly, it was sort of like a nightmare." She opened the fridge, taking out a large pint of orange juice, pouring it into their glasses. She forgot about Mary Margaret not knowing about Bae.

"Um, Mary Margaret, I have something to tell you and David. But somewhere around later; but it's very important."

Emma sat a plate down of the scrambled eggs for Mary Margaret, Henry, herself and Bae. "Why not just now?" Mary Margaret asked after thanking her.

"Because I'd rather have you see, but he's asleep right now."

" _He's_?" Mary Margaret asked, baffled and puzzled confusion.

"It's about Neal. We think we understand why he disappeared, and.. He's, erm, resting with us." Emma picked at her food, taking one large bite of the eggs. "It's a long story as well, because he became _young_ again."

She sat down her fork, as Mary Margaret stared at her with a deadpanned expression sprawled on her rounded face.

Mary Margaret did the same thing, as she put her elbow on the table, looking over at her. "And how did that happen?" She was uneasy and unsure of this, and she wanted to know more. Absolutely more. Emma placed the mouth of the glass to her lips, as she took a quick though refreshing sip of the orange juice.

"We're suspecting Rumplestiltskin did it. Neal's father."

"And he's staying with us, w _hy_..?" Mary Margaret pondered to ask more questions, but she took in a steady breath as she put her arms under the table, properly like a lady.

"Because, we think Rumple is going to be looking for him. I mean, Neal said himself that he did it to him in the first place." She took in breath herself. "..And he did mention turning him fourteen again over at New York."

Henry finished washing up, spitting a wad of toothpaste mixed with his own spit into the sink bowl. He sat down his toothbrush, taking a drink from the faucet to clear his mouth and wash it down.

He scampered to the dinner table, sitting himself down quickly. "You gotta get dressed soon, just so you know." His mother turned her head to him, laughing.

"Yeah, you have school today." Mary Margaret finished her breakfast, cupping a cloth around her lips, to clean up the crumbs. Henry groaned a tad, and began snarfing down his eggs quickly. "Saying that, I have to go to Granny's to go and get a cup of coffee." She pushed in her chair.

Mary Margaret made her way towards her wardrobe and began dressing in private. "Hey, Mom, has dad woke up yet?" Henry asked, washing down his eggs with the orange juice.

"No, actually." Emma shrugged, pushing in her chair, putting on her red jacket. She slept in her black tank top. "Hopefully he'll wake up later." She reassured Henry, patting his back. "Now, I have to drive you to school. Alright?"

"Okay." Henry groaned, beginning to put his plate in the sink.

A gulf of purple smoke extended around Baelfire's and Henry's bed, as Rumplestiltskin lied underneath the layers. He leaned over Bae, brushing his shaggy hair out of his face, feeling his forehead. "It's perfect." Bae leaned up out of his bed.

"Huh?" He asked, the comforters wrinkling as he stretched his legs straight out like planks. Before he could finish, or add a sentence on, the smoke inhaled both his father and Bae.

Right afterwards, Henry charged up the stairs, to get the wardrobe. "Huh?" Henry asked, much like Bae had. He stared at the wrinkled comforters, looking like he had left. "Mom!" He called out, grabbing his hoodie.

"What is it kid?" Emma charged up the stairs as well, looking around the room. "What happened?" She stopped in her tracks, looking at the bed.

"I think you've figured it out already.."

"He _left_?"

"There's no trace that he did, mom." Henry turned towards Emma with a baffled expression sprawled on his face. Henry was right; the curtains were not moved, the window untouched, and there was no footprints. "Wait a minute.."

"..Are those?" Emma leaned in at where Henry was squinting, and felt the rubble and smooth oil of wooden and polished planks.

"Baelfire? Do you know who I am?" Rumple was looking at his now awoken son, on a lush crimson colored couch. His head rested soundly on a pillow, near the large and thick arm.

"Where are we? Did the magic bean work?" Bae shot his head from the pillow, looking around cautiously. He motioned himself to close his shawl around his body, finding it wasn't there, he narrowed his eyes at his clothing. "..This is absolutely strange.." He turned towards his father.

"Bae, it's alright. It's.. a different land, indeed." Rumple's eyes threatened tears as he furrowed his brows, hugging his son on the couch. "It's going to be better here, I promise you."

* * *

 **Uggg I'm so sorry this couldn't be better. Honestly I had no idea what to write, and I'm open to suggestion! Plus yeah, I know it's short as hell but please R &R or add suggestion! It'll help me so. **

**Thank you very much! 3**


End file.
